L'intégration d'une Malefoy
by Nessouille Kirk-Anderson
Summary: Hermione Granger-Malefoy ne voulait pas être reconnu pendant qu'elle faisait ses achats. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se fait bousculer par Harry Potter. Fiction Tranche de vie.
1. 1 L'intégration d'une Malefoy

_Bonjour, _

_Je tiens juste à remercier Drago-Hermione55 pour sa relecture et son avis. _

_**Disclamer **__: tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling hormis l'histoire et les quelques personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. _

_Bonne lecture._

**L'intégration d'une Malefoy**

Une femme traversa le Chemin de Traverse à tout hâte en regardant ses pieds. En regardant de plus près, il était possible de comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être reconnue. Elle portait un manteau noir qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse pour laisser voir son jean tout aussi noir. Son cou était camouflé par une écharpe tout aussi noire. Ses mains tenaient de nombreux sacs aux effigies des différents magasins alors que son sac à main était positionné sur son épaule droite. Comme elle marchait tête baissé, ses longs cheveux châtains où était posé un bonnet de la même couleur que le reste de sa tenue cachaient son visage. Personne ne faisait attention à elle si ce n'est pour remarquer ses vêtements atypiques en ce lieu. Les talons de ses bottes noires claquaient doucement sur le sol. Elle marchait rapidement sans pour autant se hâter. Elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit particulier. Ce lieu avait le témoin de son premier contact avec le monde sorcier mais aussi le dernier. Enfin, avant aujourd'hui. Tout avait commencé ici et avait terminé ici. Elle avait connu ce lieu tellement vivant et tellement mort. Elle était contente de voir qu'il ait retrouvé son aspect joyeux. Arrivée devant le bar miteux, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Cet endroit était le plus risqué. Il était toujours noir de monde. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire remarqué. Elle avait presque réussi à faire ses achats sans que personne ne remarque qui elle était. Et puis, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder pour discuter avec de vagues connaissances qui iraient immédiatement vendre à la presse leur entrevue. Il n'y avait pas un jour où un magazine ne parlait pas de sa disparition ou de celle de son mari. Toutes les rumeurs les plus folles avaient circulé. Mais ils avaient toujours aimé en rire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et traversa la salle pour atteindre la porte de sortie. Cependant, son entreprise se révéla difficile. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle ne pouvait pas se frayer un chemin sans bousculer quelques personnes. Alors qu'elle essayait de passer, un homme lui rentra dedans en renversant sa tasse de café sur elle. Tout en essayant de conserver son calme, elle tenta d'attraper une serviette pour limiter les dégâts. Elle releva la tête et son regard fut attrapé par l'homme en face d'elle qui se rependait en excuses.

- Hermione ?

Son cœur rata un battement en entendant la voix de cet homme. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, allant même jusqu'à programmer son expédition sur le Chemin de Traverse à un moment où il devait travailler.

- Bonjour Harry.

- C'est bien toi ?

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était vraiment là, devant lui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Son regard noisette brillait toujours de la même intensité. Il était heureux de la retrouver. Cependant, il était aussi en colère. C'est elle qui était partie. C'est elle qui avait coupé les ponts avec eux, avec lui. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle. Il venait de vivre la pire année de sa vie et elle était partie dès que tout avait semblé rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas été là pour son mariage ou pour la naissance de ses deux enfants.

- Oui. Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu me demandes comment je vais ? Alors que tu as disparu depuis douze ans ? Alors que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à crier. Le bar était silencieux. La clientèle avait reconnu l'Elu mais pas la deuxième personne. C'est dans un murmure qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

- On pourrait en discuter ailleurs ? A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ?

Le brun acquiesça pendant qu'elle prenait ses sacs. Puis, il lui prit le bras et transplana. Les conversations reprirent rapidement après leur départ. Dès demain, les journaux titraient cette dispute en première page et toutes sortes de rumeurs courraient pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans un endroit sur qu'il la lâcha. Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle constata qu'ils étaient dans la forêt de Dean. C'est ici qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés pendant leur cavale. Elle le regarda appliquer les sorts qui leur assuraient la discrétion et l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Même si elle sentait que la discussion serait longue, elle espérait qu'elle ne dure pas trop longtemps. Elle avait promit à son mari qu'elle reviendrait vite à la maison. Il était aussi inquiet qu'elle pour ne pas dire plus.

- Maintenant qu'on est seul, tu vas m'expliquer où tu étais ?

- Harry …

- Non ! Ca ne marche pas ! Ca ne marche plus ! Tu es partie du jour au lendemain, Hermione. On ne savait pas où tu étais partis ni même si tu étais en vie. Alors, je veux des explications.

- Tu veux que je t'explique quoi ? Que j'en avais marre ? Que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner ?

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! On était tes amis. J'étais ton ami. J'aurais compris.

- Tu n'aurais pas compris. Tu n'aurais pas compris pourquoi j'avais besoin d'espace, de prendre du recul. Tu avais besoin d'être entouré des gens que tu aimes. Moi, j'avais besoin de me retrouver face à moi-même. J'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais vraiment ? Si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais essayé de me convaincre de rester parce que tu avais besoin de moi. Et comme toujours, j'aurais cédé et serait resté avec toi parce que je n'ai jamais su te refuser quoi que ce soit. Et je ne suis pas partie seule.

- Tu avais besoin d'espace mais tu es partie avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Je suis partie avec lui parce qu'il est mon oxygène. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. J'ai essayé, crois-moi mais c'est une vraie torture. Alors, quand je suis partie, il m'a suivit.

- Il en a de la chance. Je le connais au moins ?

- Arrête le cynisme, ça ne te va pas du tout.

- Répond-moi !

- Tu le connais.

- Qui ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle tourna le dos à celui qui avait son ami. Elle voulait partir de cet endroit et retrouver les bras de son mari. Mais elle ne put pas faire un pas qu'il la rattrapa.

- Tu ne vas pas fuir une nouvelle fois, Hermione !

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Depuis douze ans, cette histoire me rend fou. Je n'ai pas pu être pleinement heureux parce que tu n'étais plus là. Quand je me suis marié, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'il me manquait mon témoin. Quand mes deux enfants sont nés, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que ma sœur n'était pas là pour partager ce bonheur. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es partie aussi brusquement.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du brun. Après la guerre, il n'avait pas pleuré. Toute la pression qu'il ressentait retomba d'un coup. Il lâcha la jeune femme et s'effondra sur le sol. Il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré dans toute sa vie. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et il se blottit contre le corps de son amie. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras, elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait fait son choix sans penser aux conséquences. Elle se sentait égoïste. Elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Sa vie la rendait heureuse mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait besoin de lui. Elle avait beau aimer son mari passionnément, son amitié avec Harry lui manquait. Ils restèrent à pleurer dans les bras de l'un l'autre pendant longtemps. Ils finirent par se redresser pour se regarder dans les yeux. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole la première.

- Je suis partie parce que j'étais enceinte. J'ai pensé à mon bébé qui grandissait petit à petit en moi. Je ne voulais pas affronter les regards des gens quand ils auraient appris le nom de son père. Je l'aime d'une façon tellement irrationnelle que j'en ai mal parfois. Notre couple n'aurait jamais du exister et pourtant, il a traversé toutes les difficultés. Quand je vais te dire qui il est, tu vas te mettre en colère et tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement.

- Dis-moi, Mione.

- Il s'agit de … de Drago.

- Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis la sixième année. Je l'ai surpris dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en train de pleurer. Au début, il m'a repoussé mais j'ai continué à y aller. J'étais comme poussé par une force invisible. Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais pu mettre des mots sur ces sentiments. Il a fini par tout me raconter. On se retrouvait souvent pour discuter de choses et d'autres mais jamais de la guerre. C'était toujours des sujets banals. Au bout de quelques semaines, il m'a embrassé. J'étais méfiante. J'avais peur qu'il se serve de moi pour servir la cause de Voldemort. Il n'a jamais porté la Marque. Il n'a jamais voulu devenir Mangemort. S'il a fait ce qu'il a fait, c'est sous la pression. Bellatrix menaçait de tuer Narcissa pour qu'il opère. Drago vénère sa mère. Il est capable de tout pour elle. Quand j'ai appris ma grossesse, je suis partie. J'avais peur des Mangemorts encore en liberté, du regard des gens et surtout de ton regard. Je sais que tu détestes Drago et je ne voulais pas voir ton regard déçu se poser sur moi.

Harry ne répondit rien et regarda droit devant lui. Il comprenait ses raisons même s'il ne les acceptait pas. Mais au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Hermione avait toujours raison. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle pouvait anticiper chacune de ses réactions. Il se tourna vers elle pour la voir recroquevillé sur elle-même. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la tira vers lui. Elle se cala contre lui. Ils finirent par se séparer.

- Faut que je rentre. Drago et les enfants m'attendent.

- Promets-moi que tu ne repartiras par subitement.

- Je te le promets. Envoie-moi un hibou. Je te répondrais.

Le brun lui sourit et la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne séparent. Hermione prit ses sacs et transplana après lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main. Elle arriva dans son bureau, seul endroit de la maison où il était possible de transplaner. Son mari arrive en courant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur quand il ne l'avait pas vu revenir. Elle se sépara de lui après plusieurs minutes. Elle laissa ses sacs dans le bureau tandis qu'elle se rendait dans l'entrée pour y ranger son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses chaussures. Drago se rendit compte rapidement que quelque chose était arrivé. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Elle viendrait à lui quand elle ressentirait le besoin de se confier.

- J'ai vu Harry. Je lui aie tout raconté.

Le blond se figea sur place. Si elle avait vu son meilleur ami, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Le brun le détestait. Il retient son souffle en attendant qu'elle lui raconte la suite.

- Il l'a bien prit. Il a semblé accepter notre couple.

A ces mots, il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que son meilleur ami lui manquait énormément. Il n'avait jamais compris leur relation si fusionnelle mais l'acceptait. La jeune femme s'abandonnait dans les bras de son mari. Elle se sentait presque complète. Des bruits s'entendaient dans les escaliers. Aucun des deux ne bougea mais un sourire traversait leurs deux visages. Deux têtes blondes apparurent près d'eux et essayait de passer les bras autour de leurs parents. Les deux adultes se séparèrent de quelques centimètres pour laisser les deux enfants passer entre deux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une chouette blanche tapa contre le carreau. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Elle savait d'instinct que cette lettre venait de son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une chouette aussi blanche. Elle eut une pensée nostalgique pour la belle Hedwige qui venait régulièrement la voir. Elle prit la lettre des pattes de l'animal et lui donna du miam hibou. La chouette resta sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Elle semblait attendre sa réponse. Elle ouvrit la lettre et sourit à sa lecture. Drago regarda le sourire de sa femme et ne put que sourire à son tour.

- Harry nous invite à diner samedi prochain.

- Répond-lui qu'on viendra.

Hermione adressa un sourire rayonnant à son mari. Elle s'imaginait déjà entreprendre tout un stratagème pour le convaincre. Elle s'approcha de lui en l'embrassa passionnément puis se précipita dans le salon pour prendre de quoi répondre. Après avoir envoyé sa réponse affirmative, elle s'assit sur les genoux de son mari. Ils passèrent la soirée blotti l'un contre l'autre devant leur cheminée.

La semaine suivit son cours et le stresse d'Hermione augmenta petit à petit. Harry acceptait son couple mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût le cas de tout le monde. Elle savait que le brun avait épousé Ginny. Elle n'était pas sûre que la rouquine l'accueille à bras ouvert. Le samedi, elle fut toute la journée sur les nerfs. La veille, Harry lui avait demandé si Ron pouvait venir à ce diner. Elle avait accepté en espérant que le brun avait mis son meilleur ami du nom de son époux. Elle se prépara avec le plus grand soin pendant que Drago préparait leurs deux enfants. A vingt heures, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis dans le bureau, seul endroit où il était possible de transplaner. Ils se prirent tous la main pour se retrouver au même endroit. Ils transpanèrent dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de la maison de son ami qu'ils parcoururent main dans la main. Tous les quatre arrivèrent devant une maison blanche aux volets rouges. La jeune femme souffla pour se donner du courage puis s'engagea dans l'allée, suivit pas sa famille. Devant la porte, elle tapa deux coups avant de se reculer pour passer derrière ses enfants. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Harry souriant.

- Vous êtes venus.

- Je te l'avais promis.

- Entrez.

Les Malefoy entrèrent dans la maison du brun. Celui-ci prit immédiatement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Puis il se tourna vers Drago et lui tendit la main que ce dernier n'hésita pas à serrer. Il finit par se tourner vers les deux enfants blonds qu'il salua également. Après ces salutations de rigueur, le brun les conduit au salon où attendait Ginny et les enfants Potter ainsi que Ron, sa femme Lyna et leurs enfants. La scène se figea. Tous se regardèrent sans savoir qui ferait le premier pas.

Ce fut le rouquin qui fit le premier pas suivit de prêt par sa sœur. Tous deux vinrent enlacer Hermione. Ils avaient été en colère quand elle était partie notamment la rouquine. Quand Harry était rentré heureux, elle avait cru qu'il la trompait mais il lui avait vite raconté toute l'histoire. Maintenant elle comprenait ce qui avait poussé son amie à partir. En y réfléchissant, elle aurait agi de la même manière. Elle aurait tout fait pour protéger son enfant à naitre. Ron avait eu plus de mal à comprendre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre. Les deux Weasley lâchèrent la jeune femme et mais seul Ginny répéta le geste de son époux face à Drago. Une fois les présentations des enfants faites, ils allèrent tous s'installer au salon pendant que les enfants commencèrent à jouer ensemble à l'exception de l'ainée des Malefoy. Les conversations étaient joyeuses.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Harry nous as dit qu'il t'avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi ? Si tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache où tu es, pourquoi y retourner ?

- Lalya rentre à Poudlard à la rentrée. J'ai été cherché ses affaires.

- Mais pourquoi le Chemin de Traverse ? Il existe des centaines d'avenues semblables dans le monde.

- C'est là où j'ai mes habitudes. Je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes.

- Tu disparais on ne sait où et ta fille rentre à Poudlard et tu reviens la bouche en cœur et Malefoy accroché à ton bras.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de tomber sur Harry. Je suis partie, oui ! J'ai fait des choix. Je les assume, Ron. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tombes dessus. Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner.

- Tu n'en as jamais donné.

- Et s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je ne fais pas de concession, c'est sur mon mari et ma famille. Soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu nous dis adieu.

- C'est un Mangemort, Hermione !

- Il est autant Mangemort que moi !

- C'n'est pas étonnant que tu nous ais trahi !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers Ron qu'elle gifla violemment. D'une main, la jeune femme saisit la main de sa fille ainée pendant que son mari prit sa cadette dans les bras.

- Ginny, désolé de partir aussi brusquement. Je suis sûre que c'était délicieux. Harry, envoie-moi un hibou. Faudra que vous veniez manger à la maison. Lyna, contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

La famille Malefoy sortit de la maison et transplana presque aussitôt. A peine la porte claquée qu'une nouvelle gifle retentit dans la maison des Potter.

- Mais t'es folle ma parole ?

- Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi, Ronald Weasley ! Je ne tolère pas tes paroles sous mon toit.

- Quoi ? Elle arrive sans explication et faudrait accepter la fouine ? Pas pour moi !

- Pourtant tu lui as serré la main.

- J'ai cru que je pouvais l'accepter mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je n'accepte pas qu'elle soit partie pour un Mangemort.

- Elle était enceinte ! Sa fille a onze ans ! Elle est partie depuis douze ans. Elle n'est pas partie pour être avec Malefoy mais pour protéger sa fille. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ou tu es particulièrement limité ?

- Et toi, ça ne te fait rien Harry ?

- Je préfère la savoir heureuse avec Malefoy que malheureuse avec nous.

Ron était écarlate. Il était furieux après Hermione. Elle avait encore réussi à les diviser encore une fois. Il se leva et claqua la porte d'entrée à son tour. Un silence assourdissant se propageait dans toute la maison avant que Lyna ne brise le silence.

- Je suis désolée pour Ron.

- Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai grandie avec lui, je sais comment il est. Il n'a jamais été rationnel pour tout ce qui concerne Hermione. Il n'a jamais accepté qu'Hermione lui tienne tête. Elle a un caractère bien trempé. Je pense que seul Drago peut la canaliser.

- Elle a l'air vraiment sympa, en tout cas. Je vais rentrer pour essayer de la calmer et de lui faire entendre raison. Merci Ginny. Faut qu'on se fasse une journée entre filles avec Hermione. J'ai très envie de la connaitre.

Lyna embrassa sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère et alla chercher ses enfants afin de prendre la Poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer chez elle. La famille Potter passa à table rapidement et alla se coucher sans suite. Chez les Malefoy, Hermione essaya de se calmer pendant que sa famille dinait tranquillement. Elle faisait les cents pas dans tout le salon. Drago monta coucher sa plus jeune fille alors que l'ainée montait dans sa chambre. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se détendit presque instantanément. Il la fit assoir sur le canapé puis alla chercher un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Je savais que ça tournerais à la catastrophe. Je m'y attendais. Ce ne pouvait pas être aussi beau.

- Calme-toi ma puce.

- Je suis en colère, Drago. Comment peut-il oser dire ça ! Il ne te connait pas. Ron n'est que la partie apparente de l'iceberg. Quand Lalya va rentrer à Poudlard, elle va être assaillit de questions et de remarques. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mise à part parce que nous sommes ses parents.

- Weasley n'a jamais eu de tact. On fera tout pour que Lalya s'intègre comme il faut quelque soit le nom de ses parents. On la protégera, chérie.

- Je ne veux pas voir mon bébé souffrir.

- Elle ne souffrira pas, je te le promets.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se calla contre ses époux. Les semaines passèrent rapidement pendant lesquels Hermione revit ses amis à l'exception de Ron. Elle fit même une sortie shopping avec Ginny et Lyna où elles lui racontèrent tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Quand elle apprit que Ron avait un poste de professeur au sein de l'école de sorcellerie, son stresse augmenta. Au matin du 1er septembre, elle accompagna sa fille sur le quai 9 ¾ avec une appréhension évidente. La famille Malefoy arriva sur les coups de dix heures trente. Les au revoir furent déchirants pour tous. Ils avaient l'habitude de vivre ensemble et aucun ne voulait laisser un membre de sa famille partir. Quand le coup de sifflet retentit, Lalya se détacha des bras de sa mère et monta dans le train. Après un dernier signe, le train ne fut plus qu'un point dans le paysage.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lalya se trouvait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Elle était impressionnée. Ces parents lui avaient tellement parlé de cet endroit qu'elle pensait le connaitre mais l'image qu'elle avait en tête était bien loin de la réalité. Elle regarda les professeurs attablés devant elle. Elle avait tellement hâte de commencer à apprendre qu'elle avait du mal à garder son calme. Parmi les professeurs, elle aperçue le frère de l'amie de sa mère Ginny. Elle baissa la tête en se souvenant de la dispute qui l'avait opposé à sa mère. Elle écouta silencieusement le discours du directeur adjoint et attendit que le professeur l'appelle.

- Malefoy, Lalya

Un silence retentit dans toute la Grande Salle habituellement plein de vie. Elle ne pouvait qu'être l'héritière Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds répondaient pour elle. Personne ne connaissait son existence et encore moins le nom de sa mère. Lalya monta sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret en tremblant. Elle avait peur. Soudain, elle entendit une petite voie murmurer à son oreille. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le professeur avait posé le vieux Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Hum … le parfait mélange Granger/Malefoy. Deux sorciers extrêmement doués. Tu es parfaitement à leur image. Tu es aussi rusé que courageuse. Où vais-je te mettre. Serpentard serait la maison toute trouvé pour l'héritière Malefoy mais Gryffondor conviendrait mieux à la fille de la brillante Hermione Granger. C'est un choix bien difficile. Oh oui, je vois que tu veux montrer tes qualités et te détacher de l'image de tes parents … hum oui, je pense … GRYFFONDOR.

Lalya attendit que le professeur reprenne le chapeau posé sur la tête pour partir vers la table des Gryffondors. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme et Lalya se précipita à la volière pour mettre ses parents au courant des évènements de la soirée. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas aussi bien le lendemain. Les autres élèves se méfiaient d'elle. Elle était une Malefoy. Son père était réputé Mangemort et sa mère restait inconnue pour les autres élèves jusqu'au matin du troisième jour à l'école. La Gazette du Sorcier avait consacré sa une au mystère Hermione Granger. Le journal révélait au monde sorcier qu'elle s'était enfuie avec Drago Malefoy. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour les autres élèves fassent le lien entre Lalya et sa mère. Elle commença à subir les moqueries des autres. A aucun moment elle ne prévint ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils s'inquièteraient et qu'ils débarqueraient immédiatement dans le bureau de la directrice pour exiger des explications. Elle s'était aussi promit de ne jamais pleurer devant les autres. Elle assumerait ce qu'elle était jusqu'au bout.

Le pire arriva deux semaines après la rentrée. Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas quand un groupe de plusieurs élèves de cinquième année lui bloquèrent le passage.

- Qu'avons-nous là ? La gamine de la Sang-de-Bourbe et du Traite. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Lalya ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête et essaya de passer à travers le groupe. Malheureusement pour elle, un garçon de cinquième année lui barra le passage et la poussa contre le mur.

- Pourquoi veux-tu nous quitter si vite ?

- Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ?

- Je m'attendais à plus de fougue de l'héritière Malefoy.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ils avaient tous sortis leur baguette magique. De nombreux sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens. Elle s'écroula sur le sol sans crier. Cette situation ne dura que quelques secondes. Le professeur Weasley passait par là au même moment. D'un coup de baguette magique, celles de ses élèves se trouvèrent dans sa main. Il se précipita vers la plus jeune pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il se tourna vers les élèves de cinquième année, rouge de colère.

- QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT ? CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI IDIOT ! CE SONT DES COMPORTEMENTS PAREILS QUI CONDUISENT AU PIRE HORREUR ! CHEZ LA DIRECTRICE ! IMMEDIATEMENT!

Le professeur Weasley se retourna vers la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Heureusement, elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie où il la confia à l'infirmière et se rendit dans le bureau de la Directrice. Le groupe des cinquièmes années y été déjà mais aucun ne parlaient.

- Professeur Weasley ! J'ai cru comprendre que c'est vous qui m'avait envoyé ces six là mais aucun n'a voulu me dire pourquoi. Avez-vous une explication ?

- C'est très simple, Professeur McGonagall. Je viens de surprendre ces six élèves attaquer une élève de première année alors qu'elle se rendait dans la Grande Salle. Je vous les ai envoyés pendant que j'amenais la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière m'a certifié qu'elle ne souffrait que de blessures superficielles mais elles sont assez sérieuses pour que ses parents soient mis au courant.

- Qui était cette élève.

- Lalya Malefoy de Gryffondor.

La directrice pinça les lèvres. Connaissant le caractère des parents de la jeune fille, elle aurait sans doute de leurs nouvelles rapidement.

- Puis-je savoir ce que cette jeune fille vous a fait ?

- …

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, vous serez doublement puni. C'est inacceptable. Vous avez attaqué une élève sans aucune raison. Vous comptiez faire quoi après ? Je ne tolérais pas une fois de plus ce type de comportement. Je vous retire cent point chacun, vous serez en retenu tous les samedis jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Le privilège des sorties à Près-au-Lard vous est retiré jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour finir, vos parents seront informés de vos actes. A la prochaine infraction au règlement, je vous exclu définitivement. Sortez de mon bureau immédiatement.

Le groupe de cinquième année sortirent rapidement sans demander leur reste. La directrice s'assit derrière son bureau en soupirant. Son regard se porta vers le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle se demandait encore comment il gérait tout sans jamais s'énerver.

- Vous avez l'air exténué, Minerva.

- Je ne sais pas comment faisait Albus. Mais attendez que les Malefoy arrivent.

- Oh, je connais le caractère d'Hermione. J'en ai fait les frais cet été.

Minerva ne put pas répondre qu'un couple sortit de sa cheminée. Elle reconnu immédiatement ses anciens élèves.

- Où est ma fille ? Je veux voir ma fille !

- Calmez-vous Hermione ! Lalya va bien.

- Que je me calme ? Ma fille est ici depuis deux semaines et elle est déjà à l'infirmerie. Je veux des explications.

- C'est l'article dans la Gazette des sorciers qui a tout déclenché. Au début, elle était juste mise à l'écart. Quand l'article est paru, les autres élèves ont commencé à faire des remarques désobligeantes. Aujourd'hui, ils ont franchi une limite de plus.

- Pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ?

- Chérie, Lalya n'aime pas parler de ses problèmes.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. J'aurais due sentir que mon bébé était malheureux.

- Hermione, vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est la même chose qu'à votre époque. Vous aussi, vous avez subit cette situation.

- Mais moi, j'avais des amis sur qui me reposer. Lalya n'a personne.

- Ca ira, Hermione. Je parlerais aux élèves ce soir. Ce ne se reproduira plus. Les auteurs ont été sévèrement punis et seront exclu à la moindre infraction au règlement. Allons voir Lalya.

Les quatre adultes sortirent du bureau de la directrice pour se rendre directement à l'infirmerie. Les élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Hermione courut vers le lit où sa fille était allongée qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Son père se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et prit les deux filles dans ses bras. Lalya se blottit contre ses parents. Elle finit par lever la tête et aperçut la directrice et son professeur.

- Merci Professeur Weasley.

Hermione et Drago levèrent la tête vers Ron qui rougit instantanément. Hermione lâcha sa fille et viens prendre Ron dans ses bras en lui murmurant un merci à l'oreille.

- Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi et sur ta famille. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais lui fit un large sourire avant de retourner sa fille dans ses bras. Drago se leva à son tour et tendit la main que Ron n'hésita pas à serrer. Les deux professeurs s'éclipsèrent pour laisser la famille Malefoy ensemble. Le soir, le professeur McGonagall parla de la situation à ces élèves lors du diner.

- Chers Elèves. Un comportement inacceptable a été constaté ce midi. Un groupe d'élève s'est attaqué à une élève de première année sans aucune raison. Je veux que vous compreniez bien ce que cela implique. Heureusement pour les auteurs, cette élève n'a que de blessures superficielles. Mais je ne tolérerais pas qu'un de mes élèves se fasse attaqué par quelques-uns. N'oubliez jamais les erreurs commises tout au long de l'Histoire. La plupart de vos parents ont connu la Grande Guerre. C'est comme ça qu'elle a débuté. Un groupe s'est cru supérieur aux autres. C'est pour ça que tout élève commettant une agression envers un autre se verra puni très sévèrement. Cette sanction pourra aller jusqu'au renvoi définitif de Poudlard. J'espère que vous avez compris. Bon appétit.

La directrice se rassit alors que les conversations reprenaient peu à peu. La plupart des regards étaient tournés vers la table des Gryffondors. Ils avaient compris que c'était Lalya Malefoy qui avait été agressé. Elle ne réapparut que quelques jours plus tard. Cela avait été difficile de convaincre sa mère de la laisser ici mais avec l'aide de son père et des amis de la jeune femme, elle avait réussi. Toutefois, elle savait que sa mère avait demandé au professeur Weasley de veiller sur elle. Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle voulu baisser la tête mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle était la digne héritière de ses parents. Elle sortirait les griffes s'il le fallait. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle pendant que les conversations reprenaient. Elle commençait à peine à se servir que deux garçons de sa maison et de son année vinrent s'assoir en face d'elle. Elle les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Salut ! C'est Lalya ?

- Oui.

- Moi, c'est Justin.

- Et moi Lenny. Ca te dérange si on mange avec toi ?

- Pas du tout.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les deux garçons la harcelèrent de questions pour mieux la connaitre. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues sur tout et rien. Lalya ne put s'empêcher de rire à leurs pitreries.

_J'espère que mon histoire vous ait plus. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu._

_Nessouille Anderson_


	2. 2 La fin de l'année

_Bonjour, _

_Je suis désolée. Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais le prochain chapitre le 31 mars et qu'on est le 31 mai … Ce qui fait deux mois de retard. Je suis vraiment désolée. La faute essentiellement à mes cours et aux examens qui viennent de presque se terminer. Plus que la session de rattrapages (croisons les doigts pour passer à travers) et je suis en vacances. Je posterais plus souvent pendant les vacances. _

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages qui m'ont donné vos avis sur mon idée. Cette tranche de vie raconte la dernière journée de la première année de Lalya. J'en appelle encore à vous pour la suite de cette histoire tranche de vie. Si vous avez des idées ou des envies de voir un évènement particulier de la vie de notre famille Malefoy, dites-le moi. J'essaierais de satisfaire toutes vos demandes. _

_Sur ceux, je vous laisse tranquille pour lire cette tranche de vie. On se retrouve en bas. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**La fin de l'année**

Le réveil sonna en ce début de journée ensoleillée. Dans son lit à baldaquin, Lalya Malefoy frappa le bouton pour faire cesser cette stridente sonnerie. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin. Elle se tourna dans son lit, prête à se rendormir. Ses paupières venaient juste de se refermer quand les rideaux la protégeant de la lumière du jour furent ouvert brusquement. La lumière aveuglante qu'elle percevait à travers ses paupières clauses lui fit pousser un gémissement. Elle enfouillait sa tête dans son oreiller et remonta sa couverture le plus haut qu'elle le pu sans découvrir ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, la couverture disparut et Lalya se retourna brusquement dans son lit, prête à lancer un sort à la personne la sortant de son sommeil.

- Debout Malefoy ! Il est déjà neuf heures et demie. Tu as encore ta valise à faire et le train part à onze heures. Bouges-toi.

Lalya fixa Brooklyn. Elle avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière journée. La veille, elle avait prévu de finir sa valise mais elle était remontée tard dans sa chambre après avoir passé la soirée et une partie de la nuit dans la salle commune en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Brooklyn était montée se coucher plus tôt. La blonde prit enfin conscience de sa situation. Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse pour prendre une douche. Au passage, elle attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait se produire. Tous les jours depuis la rentrée, elle se réveillait à la dernière minute. C'était souvent Brooklyn qui la réveillait depuis qu'elle était devenue amies. Elle était la sœur jumelle de Lenny un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait vraiment fait connaissance quelques jours après que Lenny et Justin s'étaient installés à côté d'elle dans la Grande Salle. Elle était encore méfiante quand ils s'étaient assis en face d'elle mais finalement ils étaient rapidement devenus ses meilleurs amis. Les murmures sur son passage avaient cessé. Elle n'était plus qu'une première année de Gryffondor parmi les autres. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards continuaient de se faire la guerre mais aucun incident grave n'était à relever depuis ce qu'elle appelait "L'incident des premières semaines". Elle n'y avait plus repensé de l'année. Tout ça était derrière elle. Elle était une Malefoy et elle en était fière. Elle était une Gryffondor et elle en était fière. Le reste n'était que secondaire. Son année avait été comme elle l'espérait depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de l'école. Elle avait terminé première de son année aux examens tout en s'amusant. Elle avait mis sur place un emploi du temps qui lui permettait de travailler tout en se laissant un maximum de temps pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Même si elle était triste de voir que cette année se terminait, elle était quand même contente de rentrer chez elle. Ses parents lui manquaient. Son insupportable petite sœur lui manquait. Son cocon familial lui manquait.

Lalya se doucha à la hâte et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois prête, elle essaya de finir sa valise. Tout y était. Elle ferma donc sa valise. Quand elle voulut jeter un sort de verrouillage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Elle chercha partout dans la chambre. Elle renversa les lits et ouvrit toutes les armoires. Elle courut dans la salle de bain mais la baguette ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle avait besoin de sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas quitter Poudlard sans sa baguette magique. Elle essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Soudain, elle eu un éclair de génie. Elle l'avait hier soir quand elle était dans la salle commune avec Justin et Lenny. Elle ne pouvait qu'être là-bas. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle se stoppa nette à l'entrée. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous à la même heure. La salle était noire de monde. Aucune chance pour qu'elle retrouve sa baguette à temps. Elle allait fondre en larme quand Lenny arriva devant elle, sa baguette à la main.

- Tiens. Tu as oublié ta baguette hier soir. J'ai voulu monter pour te la donner mais j'ai oublié le sort.

La blonde le prit dans ses bras et lui planta un énorme baiser sur la joue. Elle remonta en courant pour aller fermer sa malle. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa chambre et sortit en tirant sa malle pour la descendre en bas des escaliers où elle serait amenée dans le train. Elle retourna dans la salle commune où l'attendait ses amis.

- Enfin prête ?

- Oui.

- Elle aurait été prête depuis longtemps si elle s'était réveillée à l'heure comme tout le monde.

Lalya lança un regard noir à Brooklyn avant de lui faire une grimace. Tous les matins, Brooklyn taquinait son amie sur son réveil tardif et les garçons rigolaient. Il était dix heures trente quand tous les quatre descendirent. Assis dans les calèches, ils regardèrent tous le château heureux d'être en vacances. Il ne leur avait jamais paru aussi calme qu'à cet instant. Arrivé sur le quai, les quatre premières années partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment où ils pourraient être tranquilles pendant le voyage. Après de longues minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide au milieu du train où ils s'installèrent. Lalya s'assit à côté de Lenny pendant que Brooklyn s'installa en face d'elle et à côté de Justin. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par d'autres élèves de leur année avec qui ils avaient discuté tout au long de l'année. Lenny se rapprocha de Lalya pendant que Justin en fit de même avec Brooklyn pour laisser les autres s'installer tranquillement.

Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Au début, chaque groupe semblait ne discuter qu'entre eux mais rapidement un jeu de carte fut sorti. Ils entamèrent une partie de bataille façon sorcière. La partie se termina subitement par l'arrivée du Chariot de friandises où chacun prit un peu de tout pour ensuite se partager le butin. En début d'après-midi, chacun reprit sa place. Les filles commencèrent à somnoler sur l'épaule de leurs voisins pendant que les garçons parlèrent Quidditch. Chacun espérait rentrer dans l'équipe de sa maison dès la saison suivante. Lalya ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Lenny assis à côté d'elle. Elle les ouvrit quand elle sentit le train ralentir. Elle avait toujours la même position mais le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Elle vit que ses amis avaient recommencé une partie de carte à l'exception de Lenny. Il était toujours assis à côté d'elle et regardait la partie. Il tourna sa tête vers elle quand il la sentit bouger.

- Bien dormie ?

- Oui mais tu aurais du me réveiller. Je t'ai empêché de jouer avec les autres.

- C'est rien. Je n'avais pas très envie de jouer de toute façon.

Lalya lui sourit. La voix du chauffeur retentit à l'intérieur de train pour les informer de leur entrée en gare. La blonde colla son visage à la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir ses parents dans la foule. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour apercevoir son père. A côté de lui se trouvait sa petite sœur et ensuite sa mère. Il avait l'air content que le train arrive enfin. Quand il fut immobilisé, elle se leva et suivit les autres vers la sortie. A la porte de son wagon se trouvait le Professeur Weasley. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire alors qu'elle lui adressa un petit merci discret. Depuis l'incident, elle avait senti le regard du Professeur sur elle à de nombreuses reprises. Une fois sur le quai, elle se précipita vers ses parents mais ce fut sa sœur qu'elle réceptionna en premier. Elle lui fit un immense câlin avant de se tourner vers ses parents qu'elle prit dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Elle laissa ensuite ses parents allaient récupérer sa malle pendant qu'elle disait au revoir à ses amis. Elle les prit tour à tour dans ses bras en leur promettant de leur écrire pendant les vacances.

Pendant que Lalya saluait ses amis, Drago l'observa. Son bébé avait changé en un an. Elle paraissait plus grande de quelques centimètres. Elle semblait aussi plus mature. Il fonça les sourcils quand il l'a vit prendre les deux garçons dans ses bras un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

- Mia ? Qui sont les deux garçons avec Lya ?

- Certainement Justin et Lenny.

- Elle les prend un peu trop longtemps dans ses bras.

- Drago ! Ta fille n'a que douze ans. Elle a encore le temps pour penser aux garçons. Et puis, ce ne sont que ses deux meilleurs amis. Je me souviens avoir fait la même chose avec Harry et Ron.

- Ca ne me plait pas qu'elle est deux garçons pour meilleurs amis.

- Tu sais qu'elle va grandir et avoir des copains ? Un jour, elle va se marier. Elle voudra que son papa l'accompagne à l'autel. Tu ne la garderas pas à toi éternellement.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il regarda sa fille venir vers eux en adressant un dernier signe de la main à ses amis. Il savait que sa fille allait grandir, devenir une belle femme, tomber amoureuse et enfin devenir mère à son tour. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il essaierait de la garder le plus longtemps possible. Il retrouva le sourire quand il sentit la main de son bébé se glisser dans la sienne alors qu'il tenait la main de sa femme dans l'autre. Son deuxième bébé tenait la main de sa mère. C'est entouré des femmes de sa vie qu'il se sentait le plus heureux. Il regarda sa femme. D'un commun accord, ils transplanèrent chez eux.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré qu'il soit beaucoup plus court que le précédent. Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis. Et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez une demande particulière. Bisous _

_Nessouille A._


End file.
